Dirty Little Secret
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU AH There is nothing more tempting than the forbidden. That goes double for Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Edward/Bella.

Disclaimer; the Twilight saga doesn't belong to me. I make no money from my stories.

Warnings: NU18. Contains underage sex and a dirty talking Edward. Strong language and questionable adult situations. This is an age gap fic, and naughtiness abounds. Bella is very young when this story begins. But there are a couple if time lapses and she will be older eventually! Although the age gap wont lessen, obviously. Be warned. Thanks!

A/N; This chapter has finally been Beta'd by Fran :) I'm so happy! It's all sparkly now, just like the others.

Chapter One - The game begins.

The overhead lights glittered with subtle sophistication as a myriad of couples swayed gently to the music. Conversation ebbed and flowed around me and I sigh; probably for the fiftieth time this evening as boredom washed through me, leaving me lethargic. I needed some excitement, I'm too young for this kind of life.

Reaching over lightly as a waiter passed, I slipped a glass of champagne off his tray. His eyes flashed to my face with a frown that disappeared as soon as he caught sight of me, with a slight smirk and an eyebrow waggle he moved on.

In his defense, I certainly did not look sixteen. My sea green gown is fitted, old world glamour. It shimmered as I moved, crystals sewn onto every centimeter of its expanse. The length is long, with a very deep slit that revealed much too much leg. The whole ensemble gives the impression of water. I love it as its color compliments my chocolate brown hair and alabaster skin to perfection. My hair hangs free tonight, maybe because it annoys my mother that I won't have it cut into some chic do. It is long and untamed, falling from my head to my hips in a waterfall of wanton curls and waves.

It is my one rebellion.

Otherwise, I am the dutiful daughter and do as I'm told, so my one bit of rebellion is overlooked.

A sip of the bubbly liquid slipped down my throat and I welcomed the slight burn along with the relaxation that followed. Mother and her damned fundraisers. I hated them but really didn't have a choice about attending them. My dad hated these things as much as I did, but even he had succumbed to Mother's pleading tonight.

The only bit of excitement on the proverbial horizon was that I heard Dad telling Mother that his friend was coming in tonight from Los Angeles. Dad was so pumped about seeing him again that he had arranged for him to meet us here, at the museum that Mother ran and co-owned. I had never met this particular friend and any new face was an interesting change from the sameness of my life. I would probably be disappointed, he was probably going to be fat and balding and middle aged looking. Being the same age as my dad, he was sure to be at least one of those things. Dad was fairly young, I guess, being thirty-eight and very well preserved. I guessed that his friend would be much the same age.

Another sip of the bubbly golden liquid had me feeling very relaxed and almost happy. I drifted amongst the other guests weightlessly; small beaded clutch in my one hand, the champagne in the other. A floor length mirror I passed told me I didn't look half as plastered as I felt. I hadn't had alcohol often, so the glass I held was doubly intoxicating. I drained it and placed it on a small decorative table as I passed.

Evidence of my minor indiscretion well hidden; check.

I see my dad standing uncomfortably near the dais, which my mother and other members of the committee will use to give interminable, long-winded speeches. He is all done up in a tuxedo worthy of a royal banquet and I smile lovingly at him as I reach his side. Reaching up I adjust his bow tie and smooth his jacket with a mischievous smirk.

"Having fun Dad?"

A dirty look and a small smile are my answers as he pulls me into his side with fatherly pride, his arm running along my shoulders.

"Na Bells, you know I don't like this kind of thing. However, your mother insisted we all be here as a 'united front'. I would much rather be watching the game and having a beer with Harry."

Harry was Dad's other longtime friend and had masterminded many an escape involving my father disappearing for a few days at a time on 'fishing trips' to the coast.

I guessed even he needed a break from my mother's constant social climbing and charity work, endless committee meetings and boring, stiff, upper-class parties. Charlie wasn't sophisticated, he was small-town and proud of it. I often wondered how he had ended up with my extremely sophisticated mother who seemed to have been born for this life, it seemed. I tried to imagine her in a small gossipy town but failed miserably.

"You're looking beautiful tonight, Bells. My little girl is almost all grown up. You make your old man feel ancient." He hugged me, squeezing gently and my heart squeezed, too. I love my dad. Sometimes I feel like he is the only real thing in my life.

I smile up at him again and lay my head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

I see Rene from across the room. She sees us and frowns slightly her eyes mildly irritated. We aren't mingling, as we should … as she would like us to. "Mom has seen us. Let me go and mingle and leave you to your duties, Dad." I say as I pat his chest with a playful hand and slip away, throwing a kiss to Charlie as I go.

He groans mockingly, and sips his drink as he begins to talk to an aged ambassador with an overstuffed shirt front, probably from too many creampuffs at numerous teas.

I giggle light-heartedly as I nod at my mother's acquaintances left and right. I see several speculative glances fall on me as I walk, from men who are old enough to be my grandfather. I suppress a shiver of disgust as I make my escape through the lofty pillars towards a deserted side of the museum. The polished floor gleams in the muted light and I make a game of stepping on only the black squares.

My high heels tap loudly in the suddenly quiet surroundings and I feel relaxed for the first time tonight. A sky window above me lets in the beautiful moonlight. It floods the floor around me and I twirl with childlike glee in the bright, natural spotlight as I feel the exhilaration I normally feel when I have evaded my mother for any length of time.

It's beautiful.

It's wonderful.

It's freedom.

And I love it.

"Do you usually dance by yourself, Venus?" a smooth voice asks. I stop and stare into the shadows around me, startled, and more than a little embarrassed to be caught twirling like a child.

I feel my cheeks heat and I lift my chin in a defensive manner. I can't see him clearly, because he is standing in the shadows, leaning against a pillar, which borders my small island of moonlight.

All I can make out is that he is tall.

"Venus?" I ask my voice trembling, although I try to appear calm and unruffled. I don't usually talk to strangers. However, for once I don't care.

"Aphrodite then. No, in fact, I think a sea nymph is more appropriate when describing you. That gown is really something." The voice is as smooth a melted caramel and sends a shiver of delicious anticipation running through my core.

"Really?" I deadpan sounding far surer of myself than I am. "Is that the best you can do?"

A chuckle sweeps towards me from the shadows; it strums a hidden cord within my body. "It's not my best by far. Would you like me to try again?"

I nod boldly, just as I shift my beaded clutch from one hand to the other.

"You look like sex and I want to taste every inch of you." The voice is wickedly decadent, dark chocolate. He is trying to shock me and he has succeeded, although I would rather die than let him know.

I gulp down the saliva that has pooled in my mouth and blink at the shadowy figure. A surge of a foreign sensation floods my lower stomach and I feel my sex tighten. Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening to me.

A secret assignation in a dark corner; how felicitous.

But this is a man not a boy, I can tell by his voice. If he were a boy, he would be someone I could lead around easily. Somehow, instinct tells me that this man is not led around by anyone.

Excitement grips me none too gently and I feel fire rip through my body for the first time in my life. I have never experienced these sensations … they are so wildly unusual. Fear and excitement rush through me again as I see the figure straighten, and then saunter towards me.

Stalking.

Dangerous.

I should be terrified and yet I have never felt so alive.

Does this man know me?

Does he know I'm only sixteen?

I don't believe he does, and that knowledge fills me with a shimmering wave of excitement, renewed and intensified. Right now, I am just a woman and he is just a man.

Nothing more, nothing less. The possibilities are endless.

Finally, I might get some of the experience I so desperately crave.

I wish to be an experienced woman and yet I have never been kissed. It disgusts me; I hate my youth and inexperience.

The figure advances until the moonlight illuminates him softly and I stifle a moan just in time to avoid embarrassment. As it is, I drag air deeply into my suddenly-starving lungs. It sounds like the gasp it is and echoes through the huge room.

I had not expected him to be quite so beautiful.

I had not expected him to be quite so young.

I stared like an idiot as he slowly walked towards me a slight smile on his lips.

Messy bronze hair, short on the sides and longer in the front, falls into his glittering eyes, which are fixed on me with almost frightening intensity. As he nears me, I see that his eyes are a dark, moist green; like moss on a damp, rainy day. They swirl with emotions I can't name; I don't dare to name them. He wears a tuxedo and it fits him like a glove; his body is well built without being bulky. He is lithe elegance and strength combined. I watch enraptured as he walks to me, until the material of his jacket is touching my dress.

I swallow; hoping the lump in my throat will disappear, and try not to be obvious as I stand my ground bravely.

"Did I shock you?"

I begin to shake my head in denial even as he chuckles again.

I don't fool him, I realize.

"I meant to shock you. Your reactions are so refreshingly different. Forgive me."

I look up at him and feel my head swim dangerously. I sway slightly on my six inch heels. Whether it's the champagne or this man's presence, I cannot tell, but I feel drunk, more so than ever before in my life.

"So you didn't mean it?" I ask my voice breathless and yet bold.

His eyes darken further as they visually eat me. I think it's called an eye fuck. The flesh between my thighs throb and pulse oddly, and I blush.

No smile graces his face as he stops an inch from me, our bodies almost touching. Electricity surges between us, the air crackles with it and I shiver involuntarily.

"I meant every word."

Need flies through me and I sway towards this stranger like a magnet seeking its partner.

"What is your name?"

I link my fingers together trying to stop myself from grabbing onto his elegant tuxedo jacket just as they are itching to do.

His scent is incredible; expensive aftershave, a hint of cigarette smoke. It teases my nostrils as I breathe him in and lean closer still.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

I notice that his hands are slung casually into his trouser pockets. He looks movie star cool and calm. I envy his nonchalant attitude and glamorous essence. It's part of him. He's not affected.

He shakes his head causing the moonlight overhead to dance on his shiny, messy brown hair. He grins as his eyes watchfully follow his own finger as it reaches out to trace a fiery path across my cheek. It strokes softly, teasingly across my skin and I stop breathing entirely. My nipples harden against my bodice, the tight material rubbing across the aching peaks teasingly. I bite back a moan of want as his finger traces the tiny dip beneath my bottom lip.

"So tempting. So beautiful." He says simply, lazily, as I watch his lips form the words. His lips are deliciously pouty.

"I want you."

I'm not sure what he wants exactly, but I want him to kiss me.

I know he sees where my eyes are fixed as though I am hypnotized, and he laughs softly once again.

"Shall I taste you?" His deeply smooth voice asks wickedly.

I don't answer, I am too shy. I act boldly though, as I grab the front of his shirt and pull him forward. His hand closes over my wrist and I gasp loudly as he roughly anchors it, along with my other one together behind my back without me realizing how he managed it so quickly. His touch is filled with rough passion and my body responds instantly. Instead of fear, I feel only lust. My clutch falls, forgotten to the tiled floor. I can't think about that or anything else as I feel my body slide against his.

His body is hard, solid against mine, and my sex throbs again asking for deeper contact.

I watch transfixed as his head descends toward mine. He kisses me then, as roughly as he holds my hands. A soft, slow touching of lips and then his tongue is in my mouth and I whimper. The sound I make is swallowed up as his hands squeeze relentlessly around my wrists causing pain, and strangely, ecstasy.

I never knew it could feel so good to kiss someone. His taste fills me to the brim and I submit eagerly. He sucks my reluctant tongue into his own mouth and I find my hips moving against his hardness as if they had a mind of their own.

I am embarrassed and elated all at once.

The faint sound of the ballroom music tickles my senses and increases the unreal feeling that persists.

Am I dreaming?

Maybe.

But I don't want to wake up.

The stranger's strong hands still grip me and I sense his total lack of control. Yet he appears completely calm. Our kiss ends and his body sways slightly to the distant music that surrounds us. I feel my body follow his lead until we are dancing slowly in a small circle.

I open my eyes and glance up at dark green, glittering with passion and need.

My stomach flip-flops deliriously and my heart beats so fast in my chest that I am scared it might beat right out of my body.

His hand releases mine and sensuously strokes my arms as they rise towards my shoulders. They're large and almost cover my arms entirely.

I am breathing fast and I see his eyes dip to my chest, blatantly watching the rise and fall of my breasts. My cheeks flame and I try to pull him into another kiss.

I just want more.

He smirks at me and his face begins to fall toward mine. But he pauses a moment as the sound of clattering footsteps echo through the halls. I pull back guiltily, my cheeks flaming further as I cringe at being discovered.

"I have to go," I whisper my lips feel swollen and strange.

"I'll find you again." He says and it sounds like a promise.

I shake my head slightly as I back away from him.

"I'm sorry," I say as I turn and run-walk toward the party and the distant noise.

One last glance over my shoulder told me that the stranger was still where I had left him.

He was watching me closely, eyes glittering dangerously. All I wanted to do was run back to him, no matter how crazy that was. The urge sacred me, so I moved forwards toward sanity instead.

Entering the party once again, I ran straight into my mother.

"Bella where have you been? You're so flushed darling. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Can I go home, please, I have a headache." I am ever hopeful it seems. I want to be alone with my thoughts.

A shocked look flits across her serenely beautiful face and know that she needs backup tonight and I'm it.

"No, Bella. I need you darling. Go and freshen up in the ladies and come and join us. Your father's friend has arrived and you must meet him."

I turn away in defeat and make my way to the powder room. I lean against the door for several moments getting my bearings back. Somehow, I feel different, older, and I want to see him again.

I know that it's impossible and that I will probably never see him again. Nevertheless, I can only hope that I do, against all odds.

I want more of his rough passion. I want another taste of his lips and tongue. I want him to be the one to teach me all he knows.

I wish I had asked his name at least.

After powdering my face delicately and fixing my hair, I slick on my vanilla lip-gloss and touch up my eye makeup. Once again, picture perfect, I make my way back towards the dais and my needy mother.

I don't pay enough attention and bump into the person standing beside my dad. I murmur my apology as I raise my eyes to his face. My body knows already. It comes alive under the hand that steadies me, and once again, I am breathless and excited all at once.

Brown meets moss green with amusement, which dies in shock as my mother cheerfully announces, "Oh, I see you've caught her. Dear Edward, let me introduce to you my daughter, Isabella. Bella this is your father's friend, Edward Cullen."

Our eyes meet.

Dismayed green and shocked brown.

He drops my arm as though burned, and nods at me cool-friendly.

"Miss Swan, it's my pleasure." He intones formally, as he dismisses me with a quick glance.

He continues his conversation with Dad as I at him gape in total shock for a moment.

My mother grips my arm none too gently and whispers into my ear. "Bella pull yourself together, your're scaring our guest."

I fake smile immediately and straighten up; the picture perfect daughter within seconds. It's what is expected of me and I deliver just as I always have.

I watch, still stunned as Edward Cullen speaks to my father who clasps him on the shoulder in close friendship. Dad practically glows at this happy reunion.

Of all the men in the world, why did it have to be him? My dad's best friend. He was at least twenty years my senior although he didn't look it for a moment.

His beauty was indisputable and blinding. I had an overwhelming urge to Google him. I wanted to find out all I could about him. I had a vague memory of hearing some gossip connected with his name and I was dying to see just how scandalous it was.

He was a professional at this, not glancing at me again for the rest of the evening.

It drove me insane.

Not even one small look.

Come on, Edward Cullen, look at me.

Look at me.

I chanted internally.

I felt like pouting, but I didn't.

Smile,

Talk,

Laugh at jokes that made no sense.

I functioned, but all I could see was Edward.

I wanted to carry on where we left off. I wanted him to show me everything he knew and then I wanted him to revise each lesson in detail. I wanted those delectably pouty lips on mine again, and I wanted to touch him, to run my hands through that messy hair and I wanted to drown in his scent.

Desire throbbed through me and I stared, trying not to be obvious, as he spoke to my mother, head bent at just the right angle to indicate interest. I was fascinated and enthralled by each.

My mother turned to speak to my father and in that, split second Edward's eyes rose to mine as though he had been aware of my scrutiny and lustful thoughts all along.

And then I realized that he had been.

My heart fluttered, and I am nothing but crazy beating heart and breathless wonder.

I stare into his dark green eyes for a moment and feel faint. I see a small but definite smirk twist at the corner of his lip as he rakes my entire face and body in one, clean sweep.

My fingers tighten on my champagne flute and I think I must be panting. His gaze is gone quickly, and I am left wondering if I imagined it.

Excitement grips me as I realize that I want him.

Maybe more than I should.

Because I know that he wants me, too, and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me and I make no money from my fanfiction stories.

A/N; From now on dear readers, there will be regular updates on this story. The wonderful, and quite- frankly amazing, SunflowerFran has agreed to help me with this story. If any errors remain, it is entirely my fault because I tinker with my work right up until I post! :)

Warnings; sexual content and language. Underage sexuality.

B~E~L~L~A.

The night was dark and impregnable. Only the tiny stars that sparkled overhead disturbed the inky blackness of the moonless sky.

I stared at the dark sky from my second story window seat, feeling suffocated and caged. It is a familiar feeling to me and I have become resigned. Somehow, some part of me always believes that one day I will be freed from this superficial life, although there was no sign of it so far.

Ever since I was a child, escaping from my mother's demands has been mental and occasionally physical because I loved to run and hide from her when I was younger. Now it wasn't really possible. A child is excused from such foolery, but a girl of sixteen isn't so lucky.

I pulled my rose silk negligee closer around my body, a shudder rippled across my skin as a slight breeze momentarily lifted my wild tumble of hair off of my neck. The stark, barely discernable shapes of the trees outside danced in the breeze and a wanton shiver crept down my spine. I loved the nighttime and the freedom of the wind as it whispered across the land to untold destinations and strange new places. My mind often followed it, discovering new people and places that sometimes I felt I would never get to see.

My mother, Rene, had always been obsessed with popularity and wealth; it was all that genuinely mattered to her. She saw Dad and me as a means to an end. Life-size puzzle pieces that she manipulated to gain what she wanted.

Rene's marriage to Charlie was an enigma to most people who knew them. Never had a couple been as unmatched as they were. No one could quite figure out how or why they were married in the first place. Rene gave the impression that she had been born to this life of wealth and privilege, even though there had been rumors that she had started out life as a bare-footed trailer-trash girl, buried in the foothills in Alabama. But there was no concrete evidence to support those stories. In fact, both of my parents were strangely closed-mouthed on the subject. I knew nothing about my parents' histories, and now that I am older, I found it strange.

Dad was at his most comfortable in a worn pair of jeans and t-shirt with a cold beer in his one hand and a fishing pole in the other. Even though he cleaned up very well and looked very handsome in a suit or tuxedo, he was unapologetically small town, and most people loved him for it.

I loved him for it.

He was a good man and I often thanked God that I have at least one sane parent.

Dad loved me, I knew. I was his only child and he did his best by me.

He ignored all the things that Rene deemed important, like clothes and money, and made sure that I never lacked for love and attention.

However, that love and affection only came when he was around.

His job, as procurement manager for the museum, made his time at home far and few between, thus leaving me to mother's mercy, which is nonexistent. I swear that she was once in charge of torture in some way or another.

Rene is pleased that she has a pretty daughter.

I am an achievement just like any of her others. There is no maternal pride nor was there genuine affection.

I can't remember that last time my mother held me because she loves me.

With a distinct tingling in my lower stomach, my thoughts quickly returned to Edward. He is the place all my thoughts came to rest lately.

He had shamefully become my obsession.

The last week had been pure and unadulterated torture.

He was staying with us at the Swan mansion. Dad had insisted that he do so and mother had graciously agreed; Edward was, after all, highly sought after and very eligible, therefore, he was well suited to her social climbing. Living under the same roof as Edward, even if it was a massive roof, was an eye opener for me.

I had hoped that the intense and earthshattering attraction I had felt for him had been a figment of my overactive imagination.

But I had been so wrong.

I watched him constantly, trying to make sure it wasn't as obvious as it sometimes felt.

Even if I tried not to stare, my eyes were pulled towards him as if drawn by a magnet.

He was so handsome; pure male beauty.

The messy caramel hair and the beautifully intense, wet-moss green eyes beneath well-defined brows have haunted my dreams for five days.

And he ignores me completely.

Apart from the usual, socially acceptable greetings and courteous enquiries after my health and general wellbeing, which, in fact, make me want to scream with the pointlessness of it all, there is nothing.

All I wanted was to speak to him and maybe touch him again.

However, he treated me exactly as what I am - the child of a friend.

Nothing more and maybe a little less.

It frustrated me so much that I found myself a little angry with him.

Maybe I had indeed imagined our chance encounter and sizzling connection.

The only sign that I'm not imagining it, were the glances; which didn't often come, but when they did, they stole my very soul with their sheer intensity.

Heated and scandalously decadent, they were everything I hoped and craved for from him, and they were always over much too quickly.

Often I doubted that I had seen him watching me at all. It was done with such smooth, emotionless ease, that I wondered at times, such as right now, if I wasn't just making the whole thing up in my head.

Maybe my loneliness had finally made me crack, I mused.

I finished dressing for dinner, which was always a smart and elegant affair. I idle even though I am aware that I am slightly late.

I must admit that sometimes I enjoy irritating Mother.

One never knew who would be on the guest list and cozy, family dinners were nonexistent. I often longed to just curl up on the sofa in our small library in casual clothes and eat with just my parents, but that was yet another fantasy that hadn't come true.

Tonight, I wore a short, simple black cocktail dress and silver pumps decorated with numerous crystals. Opting for comfort, I refused to wear heels. My long dark hair fell down my back in artfully styled waves and my makeup was light and tasteful. From the age of thirteen, Rene had insisted that I do my hair and makeup each day.

I am short and petite, my body small and perfectly suited to my height. I am quite happy being small although mother has often bemoaned fate, and I'm sure, God, for giving her a short daughter.

Her own statuesque height and slender figure were the envy of all her friends and enemies alike. And yet, even she couldn't fault my face and eyes. I have a figure, which leans towards curvaceous instead of lean, and it draws men's eyes like magnets, and fulfills Rene's need to have a desirable daughter.

I make my way downstairs slowly, hoping to find Edward somewhere alone so I can talk to him.

My eyes search in every room I pass and yet I see no sign of him.

"Where have you been Bella?"

I sigh as mother's voice cuts through my nerves like knives.

"Daydreaming again, sweetheart?"

The words were somewhat bitchy as mother glides towards me, lifting my face briefly to examine my makeup for flaws before smiling, and placing an artificial kiss on both of my cheeks.

To an outsider, it would look like a loving gesture, but I know differently. It was only to make sure that I don't embarrass her.

"You look lovely, Bella. Well done." Rene murmurs softly, well content.

Mother then swept me towards the small gathering with a flourish.

"Here she is everyone! We all know what teenagers can be like. But now we can eat!"

Rene smiled graciously at her family and guests while my stomach twists and then flutters to life, electricity flooding my center.

He is, of course, already here.

Edward nods coolly at me in greeting before resuming his conversation with Charlie and another man I don't recognize.

The waiter brought me a glass of wine and I sipped it slowly as my eyes hungrily take in Edward's immaculate suit and messy hair. His eyes were so dark green they looked almost black in this light, and I find myself wondering if they go darker when he is turned on.

Mother rejoined us and effortlessly floats back into the conversation which seemed to be centered on the acquisition of a beautiful rare, piece of art, which Dad is trying to get for the museum.

I am bored and feeling petulant as I cast short but longing glances at Edward over the rim of my wine glass.

I passed a few comments here and there but remained silent for the most part. My mind is numb as the conversation flows around and over me.

Suddenly, an overwhelming heat shimmered across my skin and I raise hopeful eyes to find Edward's gaze burning into mine, while my Dad spoke to Mother, and the Minister of Arts and Culture.

I swallow nervously and let myself smile as I meet his eyes with far more boldness than I feel. As much as I wanted him to look at me, it is nerve-wracking to have such a sophisticated man pay attention to me. His eyes seem filled with promises yet to be fulfilled. Their dark nature scares me as much as they tantalize me.

Edward smirked slightly as his eyes lazily licked across every inch of my exposed skin before touching my face and then my mouth with heated desire. My skin feels hot, as shivers shimmer up my back.

I don't know a lot about lust or desire at all, but I knew that he 'wants' me and I want to find out what that means.

I had Googled him just as I had wanted to that first night and I had discovered that his name was regularly linked with a model or celebrity. His women were usually, high profile and beautiful. Rumor had it that his tastes ran to the experienced and racy set of people that crowded Hollywood. I don't know why I seemed to fascinate him when he is used to much more.

E~D~W~A~R~D.

I knew that I shouldn't be humoring the beautiful Bella or encouraging her in any way.

I really fucking shouldn't.

Charlie would have my ass on a fucking silver platter and rightfully so. I mean, who would blame him? But somehow she draws me in like a magnet.

She is so beautiful.

And she is so young.

She is the exact opposite of what I usually like in a woman.

When I had first seen her, exactly one week ago, I had thought that she was far older than sixteen. She was dancing alone in that glamorous gown, directly in the center of a pool of moonlight.

Sixteen.

Fuck, such a child.

And yet, she was all woman, too; inexperienced and innocent but undoubtedly womanly. Bella oozes a unconscious sensuality that is pure sex.

The shock I had felt when I discovered just who she was and how old she actually was had long since faded.

I found myself longing to carry on where we had left off.

Only my friendship with Charlie prevented me from making a move on her.

If she were anyone else's daughter, I wouldn't have waited this long.

Bella is obviously as eager as I am to continue our game, and yet I am worried, because young girls were notorious for falling in love or getting hopelessly infatuated with the objects of their desire. I have no desire for such complications.

I'm not a romantic, I'm was a realist. An empire such as the one I owned and ran didn't get built on frivolous fucking dreams. I have no plans to make Bella anything more permanent in my life, other than a very sensual pass time.

I wasn't sure of how to make that clear to Bella though, without hurting her feelings.

In fact, the whole situation was fraught with possible landmines. This is exactly why I had done my best to ignore the lovely and tempting teenager.

Her wide-eyed stares and gently parted lips were making it harder and harder for me to ignore. Soft, chocolate brown hair and creamy, perfect skin beckoned to me incessantly.

I want to bend her to my will and make her scream in pleasure.

I want to own her, if only in the bedroom.

Dinner was finally served, and all four courses were perfection; a masterpiece of French, culinary expertise. I find my eyes drawn towards the almost, entirely silent girl at the other end of the table, so much so, that I barely taste the food as I eat.

She seems subdued whenever her mother's gaze brushes over her. But I noticed a fire in her velvet brown eyes as they challenged me repeatedly to do something about the electricity which crackled between us.

I wondered if Bella had ever been touched or kissed properly before me. I highly doubted it. Her kissing had aroused me with its inexperience, and I felt myself harden at the thought of such a blank, sensual canvas on which to write. 8

Bella is literally mine to command.

Fuck, if that didn't make me rock hard.

With dinner over and coffee being served, Rene's phone rang. After a brief conversation, she rose elegantly to her feet and excused herself from her husband before addressing the room at large.

"I'm so sorry; I have been called into the museum for an emergency. Apparently, the janitor has flooded the lower floor with dirty water. I must go and make sure everything is in order. See you soon dear minister, and thank you for coming. Edward I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight all."

I saw Bella's eyes roll in embarrassment as her mother flirted with us as easily as breathing. It apparently annoyed her that she had such a mother, unlike most other girls her age.

Rene air-kissed her daughter's cheek before gliding out of the room with elegant poise; Charlie resumed his discussion with the minister, and Bella swallowed hard as she realized that my gaze was fixed onto her face.

She smiles softly at me before rising to her feet and excusing herself with a gracious poise, far too old for her years, and which mimics her mother startlingly.

I feel like a fox about to raid a particularly desirable henhouse as I rise a few minutes later and excuse myself from the two other men. Charlie isn't suspicious at all and I'm almost surprised that he doesn't sense the intense excitement rushing through me.

I leave the dining room and walk slowly towards the massive curved staircase, which winds gently upwards.

She is there, framed by the dim light from overhead. Her back is turned to me and she plays idly with a single lock of her long hair. One leg is slightly bent as she leans against the side of the large garden window, which reaches the floor.

Her figure is perfection, and I feel my cock pulse with desire as the wicked and slightly evil things I wish to do to her, flood my mind.

I don't speak, but I know that she hears me approach. I'm willing to bet that her heart is thundering by now.

I step right up to her until my chest is within an inch of her back. She is so small; she is dwarfed by my height; I find I like it much more than I should.

Her hair is gently scented with vanilla, the sweet cloying fragrance hangs in the air between us as it's heated by our closeness. I inhale slowly and feel a tug of lust I have never felt before, raze my insides.

My eyes slide closed of their own volition as I reach out and lazily trace a single finger through her beautiful curls as they rest upon her shoulders. I follow their wild tumble to her tiny waist before sliding both my hands into the tempting softness.

A whimpered cry leaves her lips and I watch over her shoulder as her head comes to rest against my chest. Her hand stops twirling the lock of hair she had been playing with and remains frozen in midair.

I chuckle darkly as I examine her perfect profile hungrily.

"So hungry Bella, so lovely … So eager for me to take what you're offering." I say into the curling tendrils beside her shell like ear. "But I prefer to be in control, my dear. I call the shots. Remember that, all right?"

She nods slowly against my shoulder.

From my vantage point, I look down her demure dress and admire the lovely curves within.

Fuck me; this tiny girl has beautiful tits.

I long to touch and taste them. But now isn't the time.

I allow my fingers to dig harshly into her hips and I smirk as her ass pushes against me.

"Come to my room tonight, after everyone is asleep."

I see her eyes widen at my words and I hear her softly panting breaths.

They excite me.

"Is that a yes, Bella?"

She nods again before her husky voice replies softly.

"Yes, Edward."

A/N; reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Little Secret 3

Warnings; Underage sex and strong language. NU18.

A/N; This chapter was Beta'd by the wonderful SunflowerFran. She truly is a godsend and I really heart her hard. She is so talented in her own right, I salute her! :) any mistakes that remain are all mine because I can't leave well enough alone!

B~E~L~L~A

In mere minutes, I would finally have what I've wanted so badly.

… Edward's undivided attention.

Filled with fear and a deep sense of excitement, I listened as the huge grandfather clock downstairs chimed the hour. I jumped nervously in my seat at my dressing table. My stomach was filled with thousands of nervous butterflies that fluttered madly, making my limbs tremble. I shook out my hair as I brushed it with sure, even strokes. I was trying to calm myself, but it didn't seem to be working. I watched my own reflection in the oval mirror before me. I took in my wide, brown eyes, large and heavily lashed; they seemed to fill my entire face. I lifted an unsteady hand to apply my favorite lip-gloss, examining my mouth with more interest than ever before. It was a delicately curved cupid- bow on top with a pouting lower lip. Was it attractive? I hoped Edward thought so.

I stroked my fingers across the satin nightgown and nightie set I wore. It was turquoise in color; my favorite. Beautiful sea hues made me feel free and calm. It was a small balm to my uneasy soul. I usually slept in silky nightwear, but I wondered if it was the right thing to wear when going to see Edward.

Shrugging off my uncertainty, I stopped brushing my hair. It now lay in a waterfall of thick brown curls … the waves falling over my shoulder to touch my folded legs.

My heart was thumping in my chest causing me to pull in small ragged breaths. I couldn't seem to calm myself and I wasn't sure why.

I also wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to go to Edward's bedroom. In fact, I knew it wasn't yet I didn't have a choice; every fiber of my being demanded that I go. It felt as though gravity was actually pulling me towards him. It was as terrifying as it was exciting.

I got up from my old-fashioned dressing table and walked quietly towards the door to my bedroom. I inched it open and peeked through. There was silence from below and the corridors were deserted. It was two hours since Edward had left me standing at the window downstairs.

My emotions were haywire and chaotic.

I was beyond nervous.

Nevertheless, despite those crippling emotions there is a determination deep within me to be with Edward. My body craved him as desperately as a drug addict does crack.

I can sympathize with those addicts now, whereas I never had before. I now saw their plight as mine and I will never despise them for their weakness again. Since I was a child, I had been taught that any weakness was a sin. I had often watched the addicts when helping my mother with her charities and I had pitied them for their lack of control. Now I understood it better than ever.

I know that weakness of any kind is crippling but being addicted to Edward Cullen is deadly to my composure and my sanity.

I padded silently along the corridors. They were dark and only partially lit by the lights in the garden. My bare feet made little sound as I walked quickly towards my destination.

I paused outside my parents' chambers and thankfully heard nothing but silence. I knew my mother hadn't returned from the museum, she often doesn't. My father was snoring heavily, a sure sign of contentment and oblivion.

I made my way towards the east wing where I knew Edward's bedroom was located. My heart pounded so hard that I had to place my hand over it to try to calm it a little.

I didn't know what to expect and that knowledge made me more tentative than ever before.

I wondered if Edward would kiss me.

Would he touch me?

And most importantly, what came after that?

I had been sheltered and coddled my whole life and I knew little about sex. Even the word made me blush; I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

But Edward made me want to experience everything I didn't know about.

I wanted to be his very willing student.

At last, I found his bedroom. I stood there for several seconds my hand raised to knock without doing anything at all. I was frozen with nerves. I felt as though I was being watched, the absolute silence of the corridors unnerving me slightly.

Stop being so stupid, Bella. I chastised myself impatiently. This is what you wanted so stop hesitating.

As my fingers began their decent to the wooden door, it was jerked out from under my hand, swinging open to reveal a sight that made my insides turn to mush and my legs go to jelly.

Edward stood in the doorway, a dim light from behind illuminating his glorious face and untidy mane of damp, caramel-colored hair. His eyes were amused and glittered with a suppressed emotion that I was too terrified to name.

Dark, moist greens slides over my face, hair and body before a small smirk lifted a single corner of his mouth. Stubble covered his jaw and I licked my suddenly parched lips as I imagined kissing his jaw and neck.

"Bella." He said softly, my name on his lips made my knees wobble uncontrollably and I had to steady myself against the doorframe as I stared with helpless desire at the man before me. "Are you going to stand there all night, or will you come in?" The smirk was still there, it was all knowing and deliberately disconcerting. I knew that he liked to see my unease and that he probably enjoyed it immensely.

I nodded, not speaking, forcing my jelly legs to walk forward into the room. My voice seemed to have disappeared along with my bravery.

Edward was dressed very casually, for him. The suit was gone and he wore a t-shirt and a pair of black, Nike tracksuit bottoms. They slung so low on his hips that a hint of his boxers were peeking out if the top. His feet were bare and I found that oddly provocative.

He looked younger and less intimidating like this, although he was still lethally handsome and supremely controlled.

My wandering, hungry eyes saw the unmistakable signs of a tattoo under the collar of his Metallica t-shirt. I was dying to see the ink that was embedded in his skin, my fingers literally itching to touch him.

All if this was such a contrast to his meticulous, business-like image, that I felt a pulse of arousal surge through my body. There was also an unmistakable wetness between my thighs. I was mortified that I was actually wet down there.

What was wrong with me?

This surprising side to the all-powerful Edward Cullen seemed to be my undoing because I was already a hot, wet, mess.

For some reason I felt special because he was allowing me to see this side of him. But I was also unbelievably turned on and I didn't know what to do with these emotions.

I heard the door shut behind me and jumped slightly at the sound. A chuckle came from Edward and rippled across my skin, a flush of heat accompanied it, lighting up my face like a lighthouse.

"So nervous Bella. What happened to the bold, feisty girl I've seen for the past week? Are you nervous now that we are alone?"

I hesitated before deciding on honesty.

"I'm a little nervous but I wanted to come. I wanted to see you."

I heard Edward move towards me, as my whole body reacted with a surge of pure adrenaline and a shiver of delight. His breath tickled the back of my head through the thick curtain of my hair.

I was simply too scared to turn around.

Pure want surged through my being as I felt the heat of his skin directly behind me. It seemed to burn through my thin garment, making my skin tingle. I could feel my hands shaking and my nipples getting hard. Without a bra, my erect nipples were plainly visible through the thin fabric of my nightclothes. I wanted to cross my arms across my breasts in self-defense, but I couldn't without being obvious. I felt heat invade my cheeks as embarrassment filled me. I felt naked and vulnerable.

He inhaled deeply and I knew that he was smelling my hair again, just as he had on the stairs.

As if he had read my mind he murmured; "You smell so good Bella, so unbelievably good."

His hands lifted and stroked up my arms, long fingers trailing my flesh sensuously while moving toward my shoulders, which he gripped tightly for a moment. I suddenly remembered how he had restrained me when he had kissed me nearly a week ago. There was a barely discernable violence in Edward, it was well hidden beneath the handsome exterior and perfect manners … But it was there all the same.

The woman in me recognized it immediately.

He was a dangerous man and he was more dangerous to me than anyone else; my addiction for him made me vulnerable.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the sensation of his hands on my body. My nipples tightened further and I barely stopped a moan from escaping.

Edward pulled me backward into his body and I did whimper, loudly. He was hard everywhere and the feel of him against the curve of my back released a suppressed emotion I didn't know how to name. His elegant hands trailed back down my arms, until; with slow, mesmerizing strokes his hands finally encircled my waist before dipping down to grip my hips.

"Do you like this Bella?" His devils voice whispered above my shoulder. "Do you want more?"

My face felt hot from embarrassment and I was oddly off balance. I wasn't sure what he expected of me, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to please him, but I didn't know how.

I nodded my head somewhat jerkily. His hands tightened on my hips just as his lips skimmed my ear. They barely touched me, which was as maddening as it was erotic.

His voice, when it came, was like melted chocolate; smooth and thick. It caused shivers to chase each other across my skin in a wanton tumble.

"Answer me Bella. Say it. Do you want more? I want to hear the words leave your lips."

I forced my mouth to form the words as my face flamed still further. "Yes, I want more. I want you."

A soft laugh rumbled through his chest as it rested across my shoulders. I could feel the vibrations and I loved that I could make him laugh. Even though I half suspected it might be at my own expense.

"Do you know what that means sweet girl? Do you know what you want?"

Edward turned me around suddenly, his strength stole my breath as he manhandled me into the position he wanted.

I was too shy to meet his eyes completely, so I tried to avoid the glittering, dark green gaze that threatened to eat my very soul with its intensity. But if course he wouldn't allow that to happen. Firm fingers tilt my chin upwards until my eyes meet his. I sucked in a startled gasp at the hunger I saw there.

It was a hunger so deep, it threatened to pull me under the swirling morass of desire I felt inside.

"Do you know what it means, this lust we feel for each other? What do you know of sex?"

His large hands cupped my face as his thumbs stroked the corners of my mouth again and again, his fingers barely touching the edge of my lips and yet still driving me insane.

"I don't know anything. I want you to teach me..." I trailed off miserably. I knew that he was going to send me away, now that he knew my shameful secret. I was innocent when he had obviously been expecting experience. I cringed; waiting for the rebuff I knew was coming.

The barrage of emotions rushing through my body was confusing and overwhelming. I felt like I was drowning in the scent and feel of him.

His handsome face was perfection; I wanted to stare at him like a total idiot.

"Fuck Bella, saying that to a man is dangerous, do you know that? You make me so fucking hard just by looking at you. But I'm too old for someone like you."

"I don't care how old you are." I denied hotly shaking my head for emphasis. The motion caused my lips to brush his fingers repeatedly and I watched fascinated as his green eyes turned dark, darker.

His gaze fell from my eyes to my mouth and I lost my ability to breath as my heart pounded disjointedly.

"Kiss me." I pleaded, trying to distract him from talking about age. I wasn't sure how I had found the courage to say that, it sounded so confident and sexy when I felt so shy it almost hurt. My inner whore must be far bolder than I was. His eyes flashed to mine with a small bit of indecision still in their depths. "Kiss me Edward." I asked again as I reached out and grabbed the front of his t-shirt between my eager hands, pulling him closer.

The sensation of his mouth against mine was the most beautiful feeling I had ever experienced.

I followed his lead and lost all rational thought as he swiftly took complete control of our kiss, driving an impassioned tongue deeply into my mouth repeatedly in a sinful rhythm. It sent pleasure tingling through every nerve ending in my body and gooseflesh across every inch of my skin.

His hands held my face prisoner as Edward tasted every inch of my mouth and tongue.

I was mindless in his practiced hands. Our kiss grew steadily until I could barely breath and yet I didn't care. He tasted so manly, just as I had imagined he would. Spicy and sweet with just a hint of cigar smoke. I wanted to drown in him.

His hands left my face and slid down my back molding me to him so tightly we felt like one. I couldn't imagine being any closer to this amazing man than I already was, yet somehow I wanted more.

As his large hands cupped my ass lifting me against him, I felt a hardness that was foreign to me. I didn't know what it was, but it felt so good. I arched my hips into the tempting hardness as Edward groaned against my lips, the sound filling my mouth.

"Bella you're going to be the death of me." He said as soon a his mouth left mine.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "You didn't hurt me at all, Bella."

He lifted me further until my face was level with his. The scent of his breath washing over my face felt so right. I leaned in closer still until our lips were nearly touching, just breathing him in.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

I did as he asked and whimpered as my sex came into direct contact with that strange hardness. Edward's eyes were fixed onto mine with such intensity that I couldn't look away.

He began walking us further into the room and it seemed strange to be carried like this but so good too.

Edward's hands tightened on my ass, digging into my flesh harshly. Suddenly he stopped walking and I looked back to see that he had stopped at the bed.

Gently, he lowered me onto the mattress and I felt the loss of contact. I watched him, shyness now forgotten as he stood above me. As beautiful as Michelangelo's David.

"Tell me again what you want Bella. I need to hear you say it now, because I swear this will be the last time I give you a chance to go. I don't think I'll be able to let you leave soon."

"I...I want you to teach me. I want you. Please, Edward, please." The words were out and said as fast as I could. The shyness had returned and I was hungry for his touch.

Here I was, on a huge bed with silk sheets and decadent, dark blue comforter gazing at the man above me who was as handsome as a god. I felt my nerves skyrocket waiting for him to make the first move. Part of me still thought that he would ask me to leave. I couldn't honestly believe that Edward could want me in return.

I glanced down and saw that my gown had parted revealing a long length of my leg. I heard a sudden hiss and glanced up quickly to find Edward's gaze had followed mine, and was, at that very moment visually consuming every pale inch of my exposed flesh. My braless nipples were also plainly visible to his hungry gaze. I felt my traitorous face flush with color once again as I tried to cover myself with shaking hands.

Edward sank onto the bed between my slightly parted knees then, his face harsh with suppressed passion, glaring in its intensity. The dim light overhead made his bronze hair shine like an untidy halo round his head and his eyes were darker still. His large and yet elegant hands caught mine and stopped them quickly.

"Don't cover yourself up, Bella. You're so beautiful; you were made to be admired."

I swallowed the lump that seemed to be lodged in my throat and let him push my hands away. The blood rushing through my body seemed to go into overdrive at his smooth words and penetrative gaze. Those beautiful hands slid along my leg pushing the silk out of the way to reveal far more skin that before. A shiver shook me as Edward's hands began to push my legs apart, a look of absolute concentration on his face. His hands wrapped around my knees before sliding forwards towards the aching apex of my thighs.

Another surge of moisture dampened my panties further and I didn't care this time because Edward Cullen was touching me and it felt like every dream I had had of him only much better. Edward Cullen felt like heaven.

His knees spread wider between mine pushing mine further apart and the breath hitched in my throat. I felt backwards then, against the thick, silky comforter; completely prone and at his mercy.

When his hands finally met, my lace-clad pussy, I couldn't stop the cry of pleasure that left my mouth. Edward's eyes seemed to burn into mine as he held my gaze mercilessly. I felt laid bare before his eyes and yet I suspected that soon I would be far more exposed. Those hands rubbed delicious circles against my swollen and aching sex. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as his thumbs slid under the edge of the black lace that guarded my most secret place.

I had never been touched there and yet having his hands on me felt so right.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good." Edward groaned as his talented fingers finally touched me. Instinctually I lifted my hips and pressed myself into his hand. The dirty word on his angel lips made me wetter than ever, but now I didn't care. Slowly he pulled my panty down and then off entirely throwing it onto the floor. I was hypnotised by the expression on his face and I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to.

I was almost bare. My trips to the spa left me with only a tiny landing strip down the center of my sex. I was unprepared for the growl that left Edward's lips as he gazed at my pussy with open lust. Long fingers parted my nether lips and slid into the wet proof of my arousal. I realised now that Edward was somehow causing the moisture between my legs and judging by the look on his face he was enjoying it immensely. My shyness was fast disappearing beneath the onslaught of lust and passion.

I was also fast losing control completely. At this moment, my world consisted of Edward and nothing else and I honestly didn't care.

E~D~W~A~R~D

I was so fucked.

This young girl was beyond what I had imagined. She was fucking sublime; delicious, and far more tempting than I had originally thought.

Everything about her was magic; sheer, unadulterated poetry in motion. Her scent and the feel of her pearly skin beneath my hands was proving to be my undoing. I had always admired beautiful things, art and the like, I had often been ruled by the need to possess such priceless pieces for my own. This was the same feeling that Bella brought out in me. I wanted her to be mine to have, mine to hold and mine to corrupt.

I had still been undecided as to whether or not I would take her completely. But once I had touched her there was no going back.

That silky mass of wanton chocolate hair rippling across her shoulders and back, waving gently around her body was the most sensual thing I had seen in a long time. Her thickly lashed wide eyes revealed far more than she knew, gazed up at me so hungrily. There was nothing I wanted more than to teach her everything I knew. I wanted to devour her supple curves and explore every inch of her body with my tongue.

I wanted every part of her.

Shrugging out of my t-shirt and then my tracksuit pants, I saw her eyes cloud with lust as they trickled over my tattooed torso. Shy, tentative hands slid across my skin and it felt so fucking good. I pushed her backwards onto the bed.

She fell onto the sheets whimpering so temptingly, I knew there was no turning back. I wanted to spoil Bella Swan for any other man. I wanted her to be mine; if only in the bedroom. I wanted to own each shiver and every moan. I wanted her to submit to me and let me possess each orgasm that rippled through her body. I wanted every inch of her supple flesh to belong to me and me alone.

Moist velvet encased my fingers as I eased into her tight depths, her panty lay discarded upon the floor and I was entranced with her delicious pussy laid bare in front of me.

Her cry of pleasure as I touched the most private part of her for the first time went straight to my cock and I gave up any effort to try to dissuade myself from corrupting this innocent girl.

I hovered over her and stared at her unfocused, passion-filled eyes before lowering my mouth to hers. She tasted so sweet, ambrosia, the nectar of the gods could not have tasted sweeter I was sure. Her hesitant kisses fueled my own lust to a raging inferno. My hips fell between her thighs as my fingers abandoned her warmth. Kissing Bella and rocking my hips against her heated center was sublime torture for us both, but I found myself fascinated like never before by each and every one of her sighs.

Her nightgown was pushed away by my hands and soon she was only in her bunched up nightie.

Bella's face flamed painfully when I lowered the bodice of her gown, revealing titillating, erect, rose pink nipples and succulent breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of my hands. She whimpered that breathy cry that went straight to my cock as my hands closed over her breasts.

Her tits were as perfect as I had first imagined. They were fucking perfection. In fact, every inch of her I saw was more beautiful than the last. I was dying to thrust my aching cock into her velvet softness, but I knew what I had to do first.

Deflowering virgins wasn't my usual practice, but I knew my shit. Women were easy to read once you knew what made them tick.

I didn't want to hurt her so there was only one option.

Releasing Bella's swollen lips, I kissed my way down her neck before suddenly sucking a single hard nipple into my mouth. Bella's hips thrust against me mindlessly as I feasted on her soft flesh with deep tugs.

I was hungry for every part of her; I wanted to devour every inch of her.

Tingles ran across my skin as her small fingers stroked and then gripped my hair, pulling me closer and closer still.

I felt like a live wire, every inch of my body was awake and pleasure coursed through me just from the mere touch of her hands on me.

I left her breasts and slid further down pushing her gown up further as I went. I kissed and sucked every bit of skin I passed, making love to her with my mouth and tongue. Glancing up I found Bella's eyes watching me, and the sight of her shy observation of me making her feel good did fucking indecent things to my body. I couldn't remember when last I had felt this intensely.

"Do you like watching me do this, Bella? You like how I make you feel?"

A feeble please, left her parted lips.

As I reached her supple thighs, she tried to clamp them together but I wouldn't allow it, pulling them apart gently but firmly. Spreading them wide I held her embarrassed gaze in a merciless hold as I kissed each thigh in turn before licking right through her slit with slow, deliberate precision. Her gasp of shock made me smile against her skin.

"Not happening, little girl. You said you wanted it. I'll make you feel so fucking good, just let me in."

Each stroke of my tongue made Bella push slightly up into my bold mouth.

I loved it.

My hands found their way to her ass lifting her higher, aiding by each thrust of her delicately rounded hips. My fingers soon slid back into her depths, thrusting into her with ever increasing urgency. I added another finger and then another until she was impaled on all three, stretching her sex to accommodate me. Bella's cried grew louder and her legs began to tremor around my shoulders as I watched my fingers fucking her with a single-minded fascination only she had ever held over me.

I curled my fingers upwards searching for the spongy pad of flesh within her that would make her explode with ecstasy.

"Edward, please stop..." Bella whispered to me, her voice slightly panicked. "It feels weird."

"Shhhhhh, Isabella. I know what I'm doing. This is what you asked for," I said against her inner thigh.

I found the small area and stroked it faster and faster. Bella arched upwards and a wailing cry fell from her gaping mouth. Her inner muscles gripped my fingers tightly, as liquid gushed from her beautiful body drenching my face and hands.

I loved it.

As Bella reached her peak, I pressed through her virgin barrier with my fingers in one, sure swift stroke. She was so consumed by ecstasy that she didn't even feel the moment when I took her innocence.

My lust was still hard upon me and my cock was pulsing in eagerness to be inside Bella. I eased upwards slowly until my hips were cradled by her soft thighs. Reaching across to the bedside table my nimble fingers found the small, foil-wrapped package lying there. I tore it with my teeth and drew in the seemingly inadequate protection. Raising my eyes, I realized that she was watching me with curious and shy eyes. The feeling of her legs wrapped around me was so sublime that I couldn't wait any longer. I glanced down, rubbing the head of my cock against her entrance before thrusting forwards with aching slowness.

"You're going to have me, now, baby. I want you, too, so fucking much … So much. I have to be inside of you little one … I can't stop now."

I closed my eyes in pleasure after she had nodded her head through her lust-filled post coital trance. Warm wet velvet encased me completely. Bella was so tight, her inner muscles fluttering with aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Fucking good … "

I was in paradise.

Never had a conquest felt so fulfilling or so intensely moving.

It was earthshattering

I rocked myself into her eager body and Bella moaned beside my ear as her tiny hands clung to my neck and then my head as her fingers wove themselves into my hair.

Thrusting into her sweet warmth was sublimely delicious and decadently self-indulgent. It was all I had imagined and more. I used both hands to lift her legs higher, spreading her as wide as she could go beneath me. She quickly got the idea and circled my waist with her slender legs. Braced on either side of her head, I watched each flutter of her eyelids and every whimper that left her lips. Unfocused warm brown regarded me through lidded eyes and I found my gaze drawn to hers, creating an intimate connection I never allowed when having sex.

"You feel so good … so, so good."

"Oh god, Edward." She whimpered softly. Breathless.

Leaning down, I kissed her and moaned into her mouth as she welcomed me eagerly, her plump lips parting instantly to invite my tongue inside to play with hers. Our tongues tangled and slid across one another, slowly.

Languorous deep and soul-destroying, it was everything a kiss should be.

Our mouths were mimicking what our lower bodies were doing and it was the most erotic thing I could ever remember being part of. Even with my vast experience and debauched lifestyle, it was unsurpassed. There was a purity about Bella which I longed to destroy, as much as I liked that it existed at all.

Bella was making me experience sex on another level and I loved every moment of the experience.

She soon learned my rhythm and arched her hips into mine at just the right time to create explosive pleasure. We both raced towards the edge of the precipice; she was free falling and I soon joined her. I couldn't quite muffle the groan that left my mouth.

I pressed a single last kiss onto her lips before withdrawing from her body and discarding the condom quickly.

Rolling over onto my back I took her small figure with me, I wasn't the snuggling type at all, but for this, her first time, I could make exceptions.

"Was it all you thought it would be?" I asked the silent girl lying against me. I watched as she nodded silently, her top lip caught between her teeth. I decided it was time to lay some ground rules. "I insist that you answer me, Bella. I'm the kind of man who demands total obedience in bed. Please answer me when I speak to you."

Her face rose to mine, her expression one of shock and a curious expression that looked suspiciously like desire. It seemed that this little girl liked my dominating tendencies.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry." She said softly. I watched as her lips formed the words and felt myself grow hard again. Fuck me but Bella had amazingly plump lips, I imagined them wrapped around my cock blowing me and I felt and surge of lust slide down my spine.

She was so young; small and gently rounded, sweetly scented and womanly. Having the upper hand with her was doubly appealing to me.

I stroked a single finger along her jaw, tracing her lower lip.

"You need to go to your bed now, before we are caught."

She started to nod again before I saw realization on her face.

"Yes I should go. Goodnight Edward."

Bella started to get up, but she paused halfway and leaned down to press a kiss onto my cheek, right beside my mouth. My eyes bored into hers deliberately, so as to disconcert her. Instead of seeming uncomfortable, she smiled at me—mischief in her chocolate eyes and a small smirk on her lips before rising and pulling on her nightgown. Her eyes trailed across my inked chest caressingly, I could tell that my tattoos fasinated her.

I watched from my perch atop the bed, unashamedly naked, as she left the room with a last glance over her shoulder at me.

As the door shut behind her, I realized that Bella hadn't asked when she would see me again. I had subconsciously been waiting for her to act like a besotted teenager, but surprisingly, she hadn't.

It was as if she had known that it was what I feared most about a 'relationship' with her and she had avoided it easily.

I grinned as I raked my fingers through my messy hair and stared at the ceiling. Bella was everything I had expected, but at the same time she was an enigma to me. She was a puzzle I was determined to figure out. I didn't want to admit it even to myself, but I was fasinated by Bella Swan.

She was just my kind of girl.

A/N; Yes one giant lemon. The plot thickens next chapter so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Little Secret 4

Disclaimer. Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to me.

A/N; Chapter is Beta'd by Fran. She is so awesome :)

B~E~L~L~A

A bone deep sigh of contentment came out of me as I was gently awakened by the first rays of the sun flickering across my face. My eyelids fluttered open and my mind was instantly flooded by memories.

Edward.

He had been all I had imagined and more. He was passionate and sensual. I loved how he simply manipulated me into whatever position he wanted. He had taken me in every sense if the word and I'd loved it.

After I had recovered from the shock of his hands on the most intimate parts of my body, I had enjoyed each and every moment that I had spent with him.

The highlight of the entire night had been the time that Edward spent buried deep inside me.

My whole body tingled at the memory, and a shiver fluttered down my spine in a decadent way.

I had guessed that he wouldn't want me to cling to him. I didn't want to frighten him away so I didn't ask any questions, nor did I plead with him for more of his time. I was determined to avoid everything that might chase him away. Even though I did want to beg for his time and attention, I knew that to do so would be the death of whatever it was we had together.

I didn't want to think of what would happen if my parents found out about my assignation with their houseguest and friend.

I shuddered at the thought.

I was determined to play it cool. I wished to be calm and mature, sexy and unforgettable. I wanted to bewitch Edward and keep him coming back for more.

I watched with bemused eyes as the first pale fingers of morning sunlight danced in lazy patterns across my wall and the canopy above my head. I ached between my thighs and indeed every muscle in my body was sore.

Clearly I wasn't used to such activities.

I smiled languidly as I stretched in my princess-style four-poster bed with its blue bedclothes and swathes of lace curtaining.

I loved the aching deep within me; it meant that I was no longer an innocent child.

Edward had made me a woman and I was eager for my next lesson.

But I was determined to make him come to me.

I would not ask or beg.

It was going to be a hot day, so I dressed in a pair of white shorts and a long, dark green lace cami vest. The colour reminded me of Edward's eyes when they were darkened with passion. I grinned at my own reflection at the thought of Edward's eyes. I loved that I now knew what they looked like when he was consumed by lust.

I added medium height pumps to my outfit, moving it to sophisticated instead of casual. I left my hair down as I usually did, with a small amount of makeup on my face. I was satisfied with how I looked.

I went downstairs for breakfast only to find Dad, silent and strained and my mother still absent. It wasn't abnormal for her not to come home, but this time it seemed to be bothering my father. I was curious and uncomfortable. My parents didn't usually show genuine, blatant emotions, seeing my dad so withdrawn seemed too raw and personal somehow.

After saying a subdued good morning and taking a helping of toast and poached egg to my usual place, I glanced at my dad to find his eyes fixed on me.

My guilty conscience made me want to dip my eyes before that inquiring gaze, but it wasn't how I would usually behave, so I smiled with what I hoped was innocent sincerity.

"You look lovely today, Bells, very grown up. What did you do differently?"

My dad's voice held a genuine interest, but I knew that he seldom made small talk which made awareness blossom inside me.

Something was up.

But I smiled and tilted my head to the side playfully, just as I usually would, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that wracked me.

"Nothing different Dad, just getting older I guess. Where's Mother?" I asked switching subjects easily. I just couldn't contain my curiosity any longer.

I regretted the question as soon as I saw the tiredness darken his face. A frown creased his forehead as he chewed thoughtfully before answering me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I swallowed hard as I was flooded with fear and uncertainty. My Dad was never one for heavy conversations and the fact that he wanted to talk to me wasn't a good sign.

"What is it, Dad?"

Charlie lifted his mug of steaming hot coffee to his lips as he regarded me solemnly. My heartbeat picked up momentum until I was almost hyperventilating. I tried to hide my fear and I thought that I had succeeded, because his face remained neutral and somewhat distant.

"Your mother has had to go away for a few days, on business, but that's not what I need to discuss with you." Dad paused and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We have decided that you need to go away to school. Finishing school would do you the world of good and prepare you for your social debut in two seasons."

I knew then and there that this was my mother's doing. Anger tightened my stomach at her casual interference in my life. She hadn't even had the guts to tell me that she was sending me away in person.

I hated her.

I still hadn't replied and I could see my dad's worried expression as he watched me closely.

"Bella? Are you okay? It wouldn't be forever baby girl. I know we always said we wouldn't send you away to school, but this is for the best, for now."

I tried to reply, but the food I had been chewing had become lodged in my throat. My mind was whirling. The only thing that mattered to me now was Edward. I wouldn't be able to see him. I wouldn't be able to talk to him. He would find someone else. I felt my heart squeeze painfully as tears stung my eyes.

Dad got up from his chair and came towards me, worry in every line of his body. "Bells, it's not forever I swear. It's just that your mother thinks it's for the best right now - at this time in your life. I don't want to dump everything on you at once, but I think it might help you understand all this better if you know everything…" He hugged me to him, and I was surrounded by his love as his worried brown eyes, so much like my own, stared at me in confusion.

My Dad was my rock and my safe haven.

But even he couldn't fix this mess.

I was going to lose Edward before I had even begun to have him at all. I was shattered. I hadn't realized I was actually crying until I saw drops of moisture dribble off the end of my nose.

Dad rocked me in an effort to console me, pressing his mustached lips to my hair tenderly.

Of course, it didn't work, but it made my heart fill with love for him, just because he tried to make my hurt better, just as he had always done.

"Bella, there's more. Um, we're moving houses. That's why your mother thought that this was best... She thought that it would give you some stability while everything is up in the air...You know...ugh, Bells, you know your mother, when she gets a bug in her head, she wouldn't let it drop until I agreed, and..."

I stared at him in silent horror as I tried to digest this new and startling revelation. Why were we moving? We had lived here forever, for as long as I could remember this house had been home.

Why the sudden change?

I tried to speak, but I was choked by my own misery. "Why, Dad?" I croaked out at last. "Why all this change, what's happened?"

I saw his eyes cloud over as he shook his head in denial. "It's just change baby girl, no reason at all except that we decided we needed a new home in a new place."

"I don't want to change our home and I don't want to go off to school," I said with finality, hoping he would understand and grant me my wish just as he had countless times before. There wasn't much my father refused me.

I was not expecting the determined expression that darkened his face, making it harsh for the first time I could remember.

"You will do as you are told, Bella. I won't take any trouble from you. This is important, try to understand. It's for the best."

I swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat and nodded slowly. I didn't want to upset him, but I also wanted to scream in frustration and desperation.

What was I going to do about Edward?

I pushed my untouched plate aside and took a sip of water from my glass. The liquid almost choked me. A few tears spilled down my cheeks unheeded and I heard my dad sigh sadly, as he leaned over and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you hate this. But it won't be forever, you'll see."

I didn't reply.

I couldn't.

"Are you going to be okay, Bells? I have to go to work just now. Are you staying in today or are you going out with Rosalie or Alice?"

I wiped at my cheeks and pasted a fake smile on my lips. it was an automatic response learned from my mother.

"Yes, I think I'll call Rose now. It is summer break after all. I should do something."

My mind, however, was filled with plans of seeing Edward before he left our house.

His visit was almost over now, and I wasn't sure when he would be leaving. I half listened as my father spoke to our housekeeper, Mrs Potts.

"If a Mr Whitlock calls, please take a message and leave it on my desk. Confidentially, you understand." Dad's emphasis on the 'confidential' is what grabbed my attention, he sounded almost worried which was not like him at all.

"Yes Sir," Mrs Potts replied a she dipped a slight curtsy before going back to directing the maids.

I sat unmoved as dad righted his tie and buttoned his Armani suit jacket. He looked preoccupied and unlike himself.

My stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. I hated the strangeness of all of this.

The uncertainty ate at me.

Getting up from the table, I went to the kitchen phone and dialed Rose's number. I hadn't spoken to her since school had broken up a nearly two weeks before.

"Hey," I said softly. Not quite sure why, but I felt the need for secrecy.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Not much, I just need some girl talk time. Can you come over? "

"Is your mother home?"

My mother disliked Rosalie because she came from a very average family and not from a wealthy one such as ours. Because if this, Rose tended to avoid my mother like the plague and I couldn't say I blamed her.

I would avoid my mother, too, if I could.

"No, she's away for a few days. Will you come?"

"Sure. Um, I...my car is in the shop at the moment so could you have me picked up?" Rose asked hesitantly. I knew that she hated asking me for favors.

I would have loved to help Rosalie's family as much as I could but my mother said they were gold diggers. So I wasn't allowed to show them any kindness. Even though I knew, none of the Hales would have accepted charity.

Rosalie had been my best friend since we were three and her attendance at Hallenbury Academy for girls was a happy accident. Her family couldn't afford the tuition, but because Rose was an above average student she had won a surprise bursary to attend the same school I had been going to attend.

We had been so happy not to be parted. A vivacious girl we both liked, Alice Brandon, eventually joined our duo.

While Rosalie was the very epitome of 'blond bombshell', Alice was tiny and dark haired. Her porcelain skin matched mine and her dark blue eyes set off her short, haphazardly cut, pitch-black hair.

Rose was curvy and athletic in build, whereas I was just as curvy without the athleticism. Alice was the slender one. Her body would have passed for that of a twelve-year-old but she pulled it off by being chic and trendy with her clothes.

Rose and I often stole her ideas for outfits and more than one gown I chosen had been pre-approved by Ali.

They were my best friends and I couldn't imagine school without them. But now, I wouldn't have them to fall back on any longer when I went to the new 'finishing school'.

"Yes, no problem Rose, I'll send the car. Give it half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Okay Bella, I'll see you soon. Thanks.

"No problem. See you soon." I said.

...

I went through to the living room to wait for Rose after I had asked the driver, Thomas, to fetch her.

I was deep in thought, standing at the window, twirling a lock of hair just as I always did when I was preoccupied.

Warm, powerful hands slid onto my hips, just as a muscular body enveloped me from behind.

I smiled widely as I leaned into the embrace. His scent teased my nostrils erotically.

My wish had been granted.

Edward had come to me.

I felt my stomach do several flips as his hands caressed sensuously across my lower stomach, upwards towards my straining breasts. I shivered, the sensation of his large hands touching me awoke a deep ache between my legs which begged to be taken care of. I looked down, and the breath hitched in my throat at the sight of his large tanned hands and wrists encased in white cotton and gold cufflinks.

Edward was back in his usual attire and I found it very attractive.

Edward in a suit was to die for.

I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck as he pressed his aroused flesh into my ass.

A moan nearly escaped me, but I managed to hold it in.

"Good morning."

I shivered again at the sound of his smooth, velvet voice in my ear.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied my voice somewhat strangled even to my ears.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?"

"I did."

"So did I. Better than I have in years." He murmured.

The sound of the door opening had me jumping in fright and Edward gliding away smoothly. His composure was amazing. Not one thing betrayed him as he went to the water tray, his suit fitting his broad shoulders and perfectly muscled body to immaculate perfection; his hair in its usual disarray.

I couldn't deny that I ogled his handsomeness a bit too long as I stayed put at the window, the perfect picture of innocence for whoever had entered.

"Bella!" Rose's voice startled me as she ran toward me and swept me into a hug.

"Hi Rose," I said as I hugged her back, my eyes meeting Edward's over her shoulder. His face was expressionless, but an amused light twinkled in his eyes.

Rosalie realised that we were not alone and turned swiftly to face Edward. Her expression comically shocked as she stood staring, her mouth hanging slightly opened.

"Hello." Edward said to my friend, a smile playing around the edges of that sinful mouth. "And you are?"

"Rosalie. Um, hi ..."

"Edward. The pleasure is all mine, Rosalie. It's nice to meet one of Bella's friends. Well, I must be going. I've already said goodbye to your father. See you soon, Bella."

Edward turned to the door and strode with the sinuous grace of a jungle cat towards the door.

I couldn't just let him leave!

"Edward, let me see you out." I said quickly trying to appear as though I was being a proper hostess.

I glanced at Rose and saw a telltale smirk on her lips. I frowned at her before smiling smoothly at Edward, who gestured for me to go ahead of him.

We walked in silence to the front door, but I could feel his eyes on me with every step I took, they seared my flesh with desire.

I opened the door and met Edward's intense stare.

"I'll see you soon, Bella." He said as he walked past me.

"I won't be here." I blurted out far more desperately than I should.

One of his brows rose quizzically. "Where will you be?"

"My parents are sending me away for the last two years of school," I said softly.

Edward appeared unconcerned at my explanation. "I will find you. Don't doubt it." He said as he turned to leave. Sliding on Ray Bans, he grinned at me quickly before walking towards his waiting car.

I watched him go, a thickness tightening my throat. "Goodbye." I whispered.

I felt forlorn as I watched his car pull away from the curb and smoothly round the bend.

He was gone.

At least he had said that he would find me. That was some consolation.

A soft hand on my shoulder made me jump. Rose's expression was filled with curiosity.

"Who, may I ask, is Edward?" She drawled.

I couldn't contain a small smile from showing as I shut the heavy door and turned to my best friend.

"He is my dad's best friend."

"God! How long have you had Mr. tall and handsome staying here?"

I laughed as I beckoned her to follow me back to the living room.

"He has been here a week."

"I would have drooled on every available surface! Fuck, he is so handsome. Wow."

I grinned at her as we got back to the living room. "Yes he is quite something isn't he."

"That's the understatement of the decade, babe. That man is positively beautiful and he wears a suit, Bella."

I didn't reply, only smiling at Rose mysteriously. "Bella, did you..? Did he..? I'd don't believe it! Tell me everything right now!"

I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her up the stairs to my room, we giggled all the while like the schoolgirls we were.

Once there, I shut the door tightly and I told her everything. Shock, envy and horror on her lovely face said it all. "How old is Edward, Bella? I mean he's got to be close to your dad's age, right?"

"I guess so. I don't care how old he is, Rose. It was so amazing...He is amazing...but now it's over and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe it's for the best, babe. If your parents found out...fuck...they'd ship your ass off to some deserted island until you're twenty-one." Rose came over to where I sat cross-legged on my bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. To everyone else, even Alice to a certain extent, Rosalie was a bitch.

She and I had a bond that was unbreakable. I was more at ease with Rose than with any other being on the planet.

We sat like that for several minutes, as I fought back the tears I could feel stinging at my eyes. I finally broke the ice with something I knew she'd love to know.

"Rose, he has tattoos. A lot of tattoos all over his shoulders and back. They're so hot."

Rose looked bemused as she mock-fainted beside me on the bed. "Tattoos and a suit?! It isn't fair! Why can't I meet someone like him?"

"Because your parents would know right away; they actually care what you do." I said somewhat bitterly. Rose stared up at me sadly, her large blue, doe eyes a little grim.

"Bella, you know you parents care, too. They're just different. .."

I held up my hand in protest. "Rose, don't defend them, please, you know I love my dad, but Mother and I have never really seen eye to eye. She's like a mother crocodile; I read once that they sometimes eat their babies. Sometimes I see her look at me and there isn't any love in her eyes, just dislike … almost jealousy. It sounds crazy, but I think she hates me."

Rosalie's eyes misted as she rolled over and sat next to me, side by side, our positions identical.

"I don't think she dislikes you, Bella. How can she? You're her daughter."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not." I said bumping shoulders with my best friend playfully. "Let's change the subject and talk about my fuck hot lover instead."

"Is still can't believe you had sex. I meant were talking about you here, Bella! I thought you might die a virgin..."

I slapped at her and shoved her onto her back as she rolled over, laughing hard. After our laughter had faded, a comfortable silence descended.

"Have you...had sex, Rose?" I asked, thoughtful.

"Yeah. It wasn't so great though."

I sat up again, shocked.

"Who?"

"Some frat boy named Jasper. I didn't even know his last name. But he was hot." She grinned at me upside down, her blond hair making a puddle around her head.

I eyed her in wonder. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"It was a little ashamed I guess. I had a few too many to drink and it wasn't the best experience." She shrugged.

"Did you like him, though?"

A soft smile touched her generous lips and a dreamy expression filled her eyes. "Yeah, I did. He was wonderful actually, and that's why I was so shocked that the sex sucked. Maybe it was just because we were drunk and it was my first time...I don't know."

"Yes maybe that's it. It hurts, doesn't it?"

I chuckled at her disgust, "Yes it does in the beginning, but after that it's amazing."

Rose snorted in disgust, "Well it didn't get better for me, I think the whole thing lasted like ten minutes, tops, and it sucked the whole time. You just had a great experience because your lover is older and wiser!"

I laughed at her jealousy. "Have you seen Jasper again?"

"No, I wish I had."

"Well, maybe you will see him again one day."

Rose shrugged and changed the subject.

"So, shall we do facials, paint our nails and eat ice cream out of the tub?" Rose suggested a mischievous smirk firmly in place.

I grinned at her, feeling so grateful that she was here, for now.

The rest of the day passed without anything out of the ordinary happening. We ate tons of ice cream and primped ourselves laughing all the while.

At around six the doorbell rang. I waited for the maid to get it, but five seconds later it rang again. I sighed in sheer laziness as I got off the couch and padded barefoot towards the door.

I wasn't really up to accept visitors, my face freshly scrubbed, hair up in a towel and wads of cotton wool between my toes.

I shrugged internally.

Who cared?

It was probably just one of my parents' business friends.

The door swung open and I stared, manners momentarily forgotten, at the handsome man waiting there. He was blond, his slate-grey eyes devoid of expression and his face was breathtaking. He wore a suit, but that wasn't unusual in my parents' line of work.

He was almost as handsome as Edward, and that was saying something.

"Hi." He greeted me with a half-smile, his eyes taking in every inch of my face, curiosity evident in every line of him. "I'm here to see Charles Swan?"

"He's not in right now. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Not really, I need to see Charles. Do you know when he'll be back?"

I shook my head causing my towel to fall off. I smiled apologetically as I replied. "We never know when Dad will come back. Sorry. Can I take a message?"

"Are you Charles Swan's daughter?"

"Yes."

"It figures. Just tell your father that Carlisle Whitlock was here to see him. It's urgent, so please don't forget."

I nodded and went to shut the door but Carlisle stopped me. "What is your name?"

"Bella," I answered hesitantly. His tone seemed urgent somehow, which was strange.

He nodded, even as his eyes continued their scrutiny. It's wasn't offensive so I didn't feel uncomfortable. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. Please pass on the message to your father."

"I will."

He nodded and turned to leave.

I shut the door and went back to Rose feeling oddly disturbed by the encounter.

"Who was it?" She asked as she continued to file her already immaculate manicure.

"I don't know him. He was a friend of my dad's. "

I forgot about the encounter as the night wore on and pushed it out of my mind altogether as we did all the 'girl' things we could think of.

We fell asleep talking about boys...well, men, in my case.

I slept well, but for the first time in ages I dreamt.

It was the same dream I'd had as a child. I hadn't had it for years, but now it came back with a vengeance; each detail bold and clear as daylight.

Hands gripping me too tightly … darkness. Fear - my own - and a terrible sadness. A car parked on a dark road, driving fast. A woman's voice whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Charlotte. Shhhh, everything will be okay."

It had never made sense why the voice whispered in my ear, yet spoke a name I didn't recognize.

I always awoke from that dream feeling as though something was missing, feeling forlorn and lost.

I felt like I was forgetting something and yet I had no idea what it could be.

I sat up with a start and stared around my familiar room; it was early morning. I waited for my pounding heart to slow down as I breathed in deeply.

I determinedly pushed my worries out of my mind and filled it with thoughts of Edward.

I wanted to see him again.

I wondered when he'd 'find' me.

I wondered if he would even remember me. I hoped that he would.

Rose stirred, her lovely face innocent in slumber.

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

This time my dream was of dark green eyes, rough hands and messy hair.

A/N; reviews are love :)


End file.
